hunterxhunterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Hisoka Morow
Hisoka (ヒソカ, Hisoka ) es un personaje de la serie Hunter x Hunter, super maldito, que siempre les mete en problemas a todos. Además, va de chulo y arrogante creyendose bien hipster. Sabeis que le digo a Hisoka:¡¡¡¡Chupa el perro!!!!! Esto solo lo entenderan las personas que hayan visto el episodio "El peor dia de mi vida" de HolasoyGermán Apariencia En la primera emisión del anime su pelo es azul celeste, pero a lo largo del mismo varía a naranja. Es ondulado y corto, extendido hacia atrás, como suspendido en el aire. Sus ojos son afilados y de color azul. En la versión de Madhouse (reboot de 2011) su pelo es de color rojo y los ojos color ámbar. Además su piel es clara, nívea. Hisoka tiene una apariencia similar a la de un mago, o un arlequín. Lleva el rostro pintado con una estrella de color fucsia en su mejilla derecha y lágrima azul en su mejilla izquierda, más adelante estos colores varían: la estrella es amarillo fosforito y la lágrima fucsia. Cambia de traje en cada arco argumental, siempre con motivos relacionados con la baraja de poker. En su primera aparición la parte de arriba consta de unas mangas pomposas y el traje es de color azul claro. Las siguientes veces que se muestra, esas mangas desaparecen dejando ver sus fuertes brazos. Los colores mayoritarios que emplea en sus combinaciones son el negro, verde y nuevamente azul. Suele llevar calcetas a juego y sus zapatos son como los de un bufón, con la punta ondulada hacia arriba y en ocasiones con tacón. Siempre de color negro. Durante el arco "La sucesión de Netero: elección de nuevo presidente", Hisoka lleva dos pendientes con forma de corazón. Personalidad Muy confiado en sus propias habilidades. Sólo mira por sus propios intereses y hace lo que le plazca, siempre y cuando le beneficia de alguna manera. Parece que su única motivación es la de derrotar a oponentes elegidos según sus propios criterios, llegando al punto de esperar pacientemente por obtener un rival que considere digno (Gon, Killua y Kalluto). Además parece sentir gratificación ante este hecho, así como el de matar. Hisoka se une temporalmente al Genei Ryodan (Brigada Fantasma), un grupo de ladrones asesinos, para tener la oportunidad de luchar contra el líder del grupo. Parece sentir un interés ocasional por Machi, especialmente por su habilidad Nen. Antecedentes No se sabe nada del pasado de Hisoka, puede que por el hecho de que él no está interesado en el mismo. La única referencia que se ha podido ver se debe al nombre de dos de sus técnicas más empleadas: "Goma Bungee" y "Textura Engañosa". Ambas producto de golosinas que le gustaban de niño. En la adaptación del anime de 1999, durante su pelea con Gon en el piso de los 200, se dice que le gustaba tanto esa goma de mascar que la mantenía hasta que perdía su sabor, ya que su familia era pobre. Hisoka ya había participado anteriormente en el Examen de Cazador, sin embargo fue expulsado por asesinar a uno de los instructores. Arcos Argumentales Examen de Cazador Hisoka aparece por primera vez en el capítulo 3 del anime de 2011, antes del inicio del examen. Se le presenta como "Hisoka el Mago" y anteriormente se dice que es un psicópata por el hecho por el que fue expulsado el año anterior. Además se ve cómo hace desaparecer los brazos de uno de los candidatos sólo por tropezarse con él y no disculparse. Su número de aspirante es el 44. Antes de adentrarse en los Pantanos Numelle lanza un ataque contra Satotz (el examinador) y un hombre que afirma ser el verdadero examinador, acusando al primero de tratarse de un mono cara de hombre, sólo por averiguar cuál de los dos era el verdadero. Después unos cuantos candidatos le tienden una emboscada, él divertido comienza a actuar como un examinador, eliminando a todos aquellos que considera, no merecen la pena. Leorio se ve envuelto en este "examen" y trata de pelear contra Hisoka. Gon aparece y utiliza la caña de pescar de su padre golpeando a Hisoka en la cara y llamando así su atención . Noquea a Leorio y se centra en Gon, "jugando" con él para observar su potencial. Determina que es alguien muy interesante y por el que merece la pena esperar para una pelea cruenta. En la tercera fase, Hisoka es la primera persona en pasar la Torre de las trampas en un tiempo récord, después de matar al examinador que había herido el año anterior y que clamaba venganza. Tras esta batalla sólo recibe leves rasguños. En el anime del 99 los cubre con su "Textura Engañosa". Durante la cuarta fase, los examinados son llevados a la Isla Zevil para participar en una "cacería" en la que deben conseguir la insignia de la persona que les ha sido asignada (y que suma 3 puntos) y conservar la propia (otros 3 puntos) llegando así a los 6 puntos que se requieren para aprobar esa parte del examen (aunque hay otras formas de llegar a los 6 puntos: conseguir insignias que no son la asignada y que suponen 1 punto). Hisoka tranquilo, descansa. Se da cuenta de que unas mariposas se posan sobre él atraídas por la sangre que emana de sus heridas. Es por ello por lo que Gon le encuentra y espera paciente hasta que Hisoka elija a su presa para atacar. Un artista marcial fatalmente herido, Gozu, aparece queriendo pelear con el mago, pero él se niega, diciendo que no está interesado en los muertos. Illumi entonces aparece, matando a Gozu (al que había dejado escapar tras asestarle un golpe fatal con el pretexto de que le dejara cumplir su último deseo). Seguidamente Illumi le ofrece una placa a Hisoka y caba un agujero para dormir hasta que el examen termine. Hisoka empieza la búsqueda de su objetivo y en el proceso encuentra a Kurapika y Leorio. Después de una breve negociación depositan una placa en el hueco de un tronco y se marchan. Esto excita a Hisoka y despierta su sed de sangre, impulsándolo a ir a buscar a alguien para matar. A continuación se encuentra con Agon y en el momento en que se embiste enloquecido contra él, Gon sustrae su placa, dejándole desconcertado y matando después a Agon. Sorprendido por la hazaña del pequeño se dirige hacia a él, después de haber sido atacado por Gereta que había tomado su placa y la de Hisoka. Éste mata a Gereta, resultando ser su insignia la de su propio objetivo. Después le devuele ambas placas a Gon, tendido en el suelo por la toxina que le había inyectado Gereta con su cerbatana. Gon se niega a aceptar este favor, a lo que Hisoka responde con un fuerte puñetazo en la cara del pequeño, que increíblemente había logrado incorporarse. Mientras hace esto le desafía a devolverle el favor cuando fuera capaz de propinarle un puñetazo como ese. La última fase del examen consiste en un torneo en el que una sola victoria supone el aprobado, dejando a los perdedores más oportunidades de aprobar, según su desempeño y actitud durante las fases anteriores. Además el perdedor sólo puede ser aquel que se rinde, no es válido el noqueo ni el asesinato. De esta manera sólo una persona no pasaría el examen. Su primer combate es contra Kurapika. Después de luchar durante un rato, le susurra algo a Kurapika y, a continuación, se retira. Su próximo rival es Bodoro, al que también susurra algo y por lo que al parecer se rinde, convirtiéndose Hisoka en cazador. Una vez finalizado el examen tiene una breve conversación con Illumi sobre Gon y la Familia Zaoldyck, donde le advierte que no hiciera ningún daño a Gon porque éste era suyo y, de lo contrario, él mismo acabaría con él. Torre Celestial Hisoka aparece por primera vez en esta saga cuando Gon y Killua tratan de inscribirse en el piso de los 200. Él impide tal hecho pues los pequeños no tienen nociones de Nen y ahí acabarían con ellos. Les espera pacientemente hasta que regresan pudiendo pasar a través de su aura maligna, gracias a las enseñanzas de Wing. Es aquí cuando le dice a Gon que podrá lucha contra él si consigue una victoria en esa categoría. La primera pelea que se muestra de Hisoka es contra Kastro. Un oponente con el que había luchado hacía 2 años y que ansiaba venganza. La batalla comienza con Kastro tomando ventaja, aunque Hisoka realmente no muestra resistencia tratando de analizar la situación. Esto saca de quicio a Kastro que emplea su ataque más poderoso "Mordisco del Tigre" y con el que amenaza en arrancar el brazo al mago. Hisoka desafiante le ofrece su brazo derecho, Kastro aún más enfadado le arranca el brazo izquierdo. A partir de aquí, Hisoka comienza con sus trucos. Haciendo uso de su goma Bungee, textura engañosa y un macabro juego de cartas. Hisoka ya ha descubierto el poder de Kastro: usa un doble. Cuando Kastro se dirige a desmembrarle de nuevo, aparece uno de sus brazos completamente restaurado, dejando anonadado a Kastro y el público. Kastro recibe una serie de ataques preparados anteriormente y pierde el combate. Hisoka recoge su brazo del suelo y se marcha, encontrándose con Machi en el túnel. Ella cura completamente las heridas de Hisoka cobrando una alta cuantía por ello. Después hablan de cómo ha empleado el Nen en la pelea y de cómo ha manejado el estado mental de Kastro. Finalmente Machi le deja el mensaje de que debe reunirse con el resto de la banda el 30 de agosto a medio día en York Shin City, advirtiéndole de que esta vez no debe faltar. Hisoka se interesa sobre si el jefe acudiría. Después se muestra a Hisoka en la ducha y un tatuaje de un araña con el número 4 en su interior, haciendo ver que es un miembro del Genei Ryodan o al menos aparentemente. Pues el tatuaje no es real, sino un pañuelo pegado con su textura engañosa. Tras las dos victorias obtenidas por Gon, se planta ante él para decirle que ya puede elegir el día en que pelearán. En ese combate Gon comienza a atacar, pero no logra mover a Hisoka de su sitio. Por ello hace uso de una de las pesadas losetas del suelo para atacarle con cientos de proyectiles y ocultarse. Es así como consigue asestar el puñetazo a Hisoka, devolviéndole su placa y dejando al público sin entender nada. Después los golpes continúan sucediéndose entre ambos. Además hablan sobre las categorías Nen y su relación con la personalidad. Finalmente, Hisoka a falta de un punto para la derrota de Gon, le engaña y le asesta el último golpe. Luego le anuncia que pelearían de nuevo, pero no allí. York Shin City Hisoka acude a la reunión del Genei Ryodan tal y como estaba acordado. Es entonces cuando el Jefe, Kuroro Lucifer, les anuncia que robarán todos los artículos de la subasta. Poco desués (la noche del 2 de septiembre), contacta con Kurapika para afianzar su cita. En el momento en que se reúnen Hisoka explica a Kurapika por qué se unió a la banda y su creciente interés en asesinar al Jefe. Además le ofrece formar una alianza, ya que por sí solo no logra acercarse a Kuroro, a cambio de proporcionarle información sobre los miembros. Kurapika le dice que se encontrarían de nuevo al día siguiente, pues debe pensárselo. El 3 de septiembre tiene un encuentro inesperado con Gon y Killua después de que ambos fueran capturados y llevados a la guarida de la banda. Los tres fingen no conocerse, aunque por un momento Gon inocentemente está a punto de revelarlo. A pesar de su gusto por Gon y Killua, él no puede hacer nada para salvarlos, e incluso amenaza con degollar a Killua con una de sus afiladas cartas si éste hace algún movimiento extraño. La noche del 3 de septiembre, Hisoka participa, aunque parece que solo en apariencia, en el ataque realizado como venganza por la muerte de Uvogin. Contactando más tarde de nuevo con Kurapika para informarle de que los cadáveres encontrados de los miembros de la araña son falsos. El 4 de septiembre, Kuroro emplea la capacidad de Ghostwriter que robó a Neon sobre los demás miembros del Genei Ryodan. La predicción de Hisoka expone su traición a la banda, pero se las arregla para utilizar su textura engañosa y así falsificar la predicción y manipular al grupo para permanecer en la ciudad (ya que de otra manera sería muy difícil tener la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Kuroro). Por la noche, Killua y Gon son capturados de nuevo por la Araña, mientras que Kuroro es tomado como rehén por Kurapika. Después de que ambas partes acordaran las condiciones del intercambio de rehenes, Hisoka llama a Illumi para que ocupara su lugar con un disfraz de él mismo y así poder abandonar el escondite para encontrarse con el Jefe. Después de llegar al sitio de intercambio, revela su condición de miembro falso y reta a Kuroro a un duelo. Para su gran decepción, Kuroro ya no puede usar Nen debido a las condiciones impuestas por Kurapika. Así Hisoka pierde su interés en él anunciando a Pakunoda que "no tenía interés por los juguetes rotos". Greed Island Jejejejeeeeeee. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Esta sección la he cambiado!!!!!!!! Yo soy... ¡¡¡¡¡¡EL WIKIHACKER!!!!!!!!! La sucesión de Netero: elección del nuevo presidente. Hisoka es visto después en la 1 ª ronda de las elecciones en busca de Ging . En secreto, evalúa a los cazadores presentes usando una escala propia y quedando complacido por el poder de algunos de los miebros de los "Doce Zodiacos" : Kanzai, Ginta y Piyon . A continuación, muestra un voto en blanco, lo que molesta a Kanzai. Después analiza a la multitud y se siente decepcionado por su débil poder. De repente siente la presencia de alguien fuerte, y resulta ser Illumi. Éste le cuenta a Hisoka lo que sucedió durante la crisis de las Quimera Ant: la muerte del Presidente Netero, la falta de Alluka, y la situación actual con Gon y Killua. A continuación se les muestra hablando en un bar de una aeronave. Illumi explica las reglas relacionadas con la capacidad de Alluka y le dice que si Killua muere tratando de curar a Gon, todos morirán. Temiendo que Killua fallará, Illumi pide a Hisoka que le ayude a matar a Alluka. Más tarde, mientras Killua, Alluka y sus mayordomos están de camino al hospital donde se encuentra Gon, Illumi manipula a algunos conductores y sufren un accidente provocando que Killua cayera al bosque que se encontraba abajo. Mirando desde la distancia, Illumi le dice a Hisoka que elimine a los mayordomos, pero Hisoka le pregunta si puede matar a Killua . Illumi libera súbitamente un aura asesina y le advierte. Hisoka dice que es sólo una broma. De hecho, provocó a Illumi con el propósito de hacer que Killua conozca a su ubicación, porque él también quiere que Gon sea salvado. A continuación, se enfrenta a Gotoh, Amane y Kanaria, que habían quedado atrás después de que Killua usara su habilidad para escapar con Alluka. Al principio, su capacidad de Goma Bungee parece ser neutralizada por la habilidad de Gotoh para utilizar las monedas como si fueran balas pero con mayor potencia. Sin embargo Hisoka se las arregla para usar su goma elástica y devolver las monedas, así genera una distracción, que aprovecha para degollar a Gotoh. Hisoka e Illumi se reunen de nuevo en el aeropuerto donde Killua usa un dirigible como transporte y así escapar de ellos. Hisoka sugiere que deberían emboscar a Killua en el hospital, pero Illumi afirma que no funcionará. Illumi piensa en pedir ayuda, a lo que Hisoka le pregunta si tiene otros conocidos. El asesino explica la capacidad de manipular las acciones de una persona a través de sus agujas impregnadas de Nen. Hisoka e Illumi hablan por teléfono después de matar a sus atacantes. Hisoka le informa a Illumi que ha encontrado un mapa que detalla las rutas de la aeronave y los destinos. Se ofrece a enviar una copia a Illumi, aunque la altera con su textura engañosa. Por desgracia, Illumi dice que él también tiene un mapa de uno de los atacantes y que ya sabe dónde se encuentra la aeronave de Killua y Alluka. Cuando Illumi encuentra a Killua, Hisoka se esconde entre los árboles tratando de decidir a quién matar: si matar a Alluka y ganar el odio de Killua o dejarla viva y que salvara a Gon convirtiendo a Illumi en su enemigo. Hisoka es visto después de salir de un ascensor y entrar en la habitación donde Teradin Neutral se encuentra, Hisoka luego lo mata Combate Famoso por su capacidad de lucha elegante, cruel y engañosa, Hisoka ha demostrado ser mortal. Su astucia y pluralidad de habilidades ha hecho que evitado que muchos de sus oponentes pudieran anticipar su próximo movimiento, y esto le ha llevado a ganar muchas batallas. Utilizando cartas de póquer a las que aplica Nen como su arma principal. En términos de habilidades físicas, Hisoka se encuentra tercero en el ranking del Genei Ryodan en términos de fuerza física (que se compone de 13 de los usuarios nen más potentes vistos en toda la serie). Nen Habilidades Las habilidades Nen de Hisoka le han servido bien en numerosas ocasiones sobre todo para complemente su naturaleza siniestra. Pueden ser utilizadas en combate directo, o para engañar a sus oponentes y confundirles, volverles vacilantes, temeroso o enojados. Hisoka utiliza dos Hatsu versátililes que hacen una combinación formidable. Curiosidades * En el doblaje latinoamericano, Hisoka habla con un acento francés y su nombre se pronuncia como "Isoka" (con una silenciosa H). * En el doblaje de Indonesia, Hisoka es mal pronunciado como "Hyosoka" por razones desconocidas. * Dos de sus habilidades Nen llevan el nombre de las marcas de sus dulces favoritos de cuando era niño. * El nombre de su habilidad Nen primaria puede ser un juego de palabras con el deporte extremo Bungee Jumping. * Aunque Hisoka no apareció en el arco de la familia Zaoldyeck, en el musical " The Nightmare of Zaoldyeck", apareció junto con Illumi Zoldyeck, que tampoco aparece en este arco. * La apariencia de Hisoka pueden deberse a otro personaje de Yoshihiro Togashi, Suzuki, desde su anterior trabajo: Yu Yu Hakusho, cuando estaba disfrazado de payaso. * En el episodio 54 de la edición 2011, Hisoka escribió un mensaje: "El cadáver era falso", con emoticonos simulando su rostro. Imágenes Rn3MVAl.jpg 800px-Hisoka's card tower 2011.jpg Machi and Hisoka.jpg Hisoka toalla in your head.jpg Hisoka Golpe.jpg HIsoka Indice.jpg Hisoka Front.jpg Hisoka hair Phone.jpg Hisoka.jpg Hisoka.jpeg Presentación Hisoka teñido xD.jpg HIsoka Indice.jpg 24595672.png|Hisoka y Irumi'Texto en negrita' vlcsnap-167726.png Hisoka exitado.jpeg Categoría:Personajes Categoría:personajes Masculinos Categoría:Cazador y licencia Categoría:NEN Categoría:Miembro del Genei Ryodan Categoría:Hunter x hunter Categoría:Nen Categoría:Coliseo del Cielo Categoría:Maestro Categoría:Tropa Fantasma Categoría:Miembro de la araña Categoría:Miembros presentados al examen de cazador